


A Slight Change of Plans

by GraviTiger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraviTiger/pseuds/GraviTiger
Summary: Yuri never expected that his retirement from skating would be because of a drunken mishap he doesn't even remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here goes writing another A/B/O fic while I stare at my other unfinished A/B/O fic (I’ll finish Omega!Tim one day I promise).

Yuuri Katsuki woke with a splitting headache, as well as a dull satisfied ache that spread throughout his body.

 

Finally accepting that he should open his eyes, he took in his surroundings.

 

This was not his hotel room; this room was much bigger and smelled of sex & the underlying smell of an alpha. Bile rose in his throat as he made a beeline for the bathroom and threw up whatever was left in his stomach.

 

 _‘I had sex with an alpha last night_ , _I lost my virginity and I don’t even remember it or who it was with,_ ’ he thought as he tried to calm the panic attack that was slowly building.

 

Thoughts rapidly flew through his mind as his mind tried to remember anything from the previous night. All he could remember was trying to get out of going to the Grand Prix Banquet; he’d forgotten to take his suppressants the previous day, due to the stress of the competition _and_ finding out that his dog passed away.

 

Celestino had promised that Yuuri only had to make a small appearance and then tomorrow they’d be headed back to Detroit so if his heat came he could be in the comfort of the omega dorms at school, and he could get back to practicing for the Japanese Nationals in a few weeks.

 

After that he just remembered drinking a few glasses of champagne and then waking up here.

 

He needed to get back to his coach, Celestino was most likely worried sick and Yuuri just wanted whatever happened the previous night to stay forgotten.

 

He quickly moved about the hotel room, putting on his clothes from the previous night and locating his glasses. He then bolted out the hotel door and quickly walked to the elevator trying to remember what floor his room was on.

 

After a few minutes of trying to remember he actually bumped into his coach on the elevator and was quickly pulled into a hug.

 

“You scared the crap out of me Yuuri, I couldn’t find you at all and you left your phone in the hotel room. What happened last night?”

 

The omega chose not to answer for a few minutes.

 

“I just want to go home Coach Celestino.”

 

\--

 

His first few weeks back in Detroit were uneventful. Yuuri waited for his heat to show up since the lack of suppressants should have caused it to happen faster.

 

His heat still hadn’t come by the time Nationals came around and he scored even lower there than he had at the Grand Prix, due to stress and his rather sudden lack of appetite. Usually under this kind of stress his body would be craving food, but lately nothing seemed to settle just right.

 

The omega returned to Detroit, feeling even more defeated and depressed than before.

 

He tried focus on his classes which, as the weeks passed, were becoming harder and harder to concentrate on. Yuuri felt as though he was tired all the time, and his stomach had been even _more_ disagreeable than usual. The omega tried to tell himself that it was simply just his anxiety acting up, yet there was a small part of him that knew this was more than his anxiety rearing it’s ugly head.

 

Yuuri didn’t know what his next move was going to be after he finished school and wasn’t even sure if he wanted to continue with his skating career; especially if the thoughts at the back of his head were right.

 

It wasn’t until he’d snapped at Phichit, after his friend was teasing him about his sleepiness one day during one of their study sessions, that he realized that maybe a visit to the doctor was in order. It had been almost two months since the banquet and he still hadn’t gotten his heat or been taking his suppressants.

 

His beta friend offered to go to the appointment with him since Phichit was truly worried about Yuuri, and the omega agreed.

 

A week later they were at the doctor’s office and, after a barrage of tests, Yuuri’s worst fear was confirmed.

 

He was pregnant.

 

Worse yet, he was pregnant _and had no idea who the father was._ Thoughts raced through his head once more as he thought about what he was going to do and if keeping the baby was even an option.

Phichit held his panicking friend’s hand as the doctor continued to ramble about pregnancy and what Yuuri should expect, should he choose to keep it, then asked if he’d like to hear his baby’s heartbeat since he was around twelve weeks along.

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up. ‘ _A heartbeat…’_ he stared down at his stomach, there was a living being in there with a heartbeat. He nodded after a few minutes, and after an hour any thoughts of not keeping the baby left him; his baby had a heartbeat and was growing inside him, and for some reason that warmed him to the core. He just figured out what his next move was.

 

He gathered up the courage to call his parents and tell them a few days later, letting them know that he’d be coming home, and about his pregnancy. His parents were a little shocked at first that their shy omega son (who had never had a relationship in his life) had somehow managed to get pregnant, but they were happy about the prospect of becoming grandparents.

 

A few months later, after finishing his degree by the skin of his teeth and moving back home to Hasetsu, Yuuri Katsuki formally announced his retirement from figure skating. He purposely didn’t comment on why he was retiring, not wanting the press to find out that he’d gotten himself pregnant and didn’t know who the father was.

 

Two weeks later Viktor Nikiforov showed up at his parents’ hot spring announcing that he was Yuuri’s new coach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets the most wonderful omega at the Gran Prix Final Banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter does contain sex of a dub-con manner since both parties are drunk, Yuuri a little more drunk than Viktor but still. Just a fair warning. It is also from Viktor's POV. :)

Viktor Nikiforov was perplexed… and a little drunk.

 

He’d spent the first hour of the Grand Prix Banquet watching Yuuri Katsuki out of the corner of his eye. The omega skater had walked away from him earlier at the arena after he offered to take a photo with him. Of course at the time Viktor hadn’t recognized his competitor, due to the glasses and messy hair.

 

So Viktor was surprised to find out that the Japanese skater and the omega that walked away from him were the same person when said man showed up at the banquet. Part of him realized that he should have been able to tell by the lovely scent the omega was giving off, but Viktor tried not to scent people too often, it was rude.

 

For some reason Viktor couldn’t keep his eyes off the omega as he stayed near one of the tables and downed glass after glass of champagne. The alpha tried in vain to pay attention to his Russian teammates as the all talked about their plans for Nationals. He was incredibly startled when he the realized Yuuri was making his way over to where he was standing…and walked over to Yuri Plisetsky.

 

The drunk Japanese man mumbled something in English about a dance off and crying in the bathroom. Before he knew it, the two Yuris had made the center of the banquet room their personal dance floor. He downed the glass of champagne he was drinking and took as many pictures as he could of the impromptu dance off.

 

After Yuuri had declared himself the winner of the dance off against his Russian competitor, Christophe Giacometti had approached the Japanese man and _somehow produced a stripper pole_ and challenged Yuuri to a dance off of his own _._ If he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the omega before, there was no way he could now. Seeing him up on the pole with Chris, Viktor felt a combination of lust and jealousy, wishing he could trade places with the Swiss alpha. He downed another glass of champagne as he watched the two gracefully move around the pole.

 

After what seemed like hours they dismounted and Chris helped Yuuri back into his shirt after conceding another win to the Japanese skater. Said skater then turned his attention towards Viktor, drunken eyes shining so bright the Russian skater thought be might die from how cute the omega was.

 

Yuuri drunkenly stumbled over to Viktor and latched on to him, much to the surprise of everyone in the banquet hall, and began squirming against him in a very suggestive manner. The omega’s scent by it’s self was intoxicating, let alone having him grind against Viktor’s hip.

 

“Viiiiiiktooor, after this season my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come! If I win this dance battle you’ll be my coach right?! BE MY COACH VIKTOR~!” the omega managed to slur out.

 

‘ _Holy crap he’s perfect,’_ was the first thought that flowed into the alpha’s mind before he beamed back at the omega. He then helped Yuuri back into his pants and followed him out onto the dance floor.

 

He was surprised when Yuuri took a stance similar to that of a flamenco dancer, the Russian smiled and followed in suit.

 

Their dance together was one of the most fun and sensual things Viktor had ever done. He almost never wanted it to end, Yuuri was so beautiful and his smile was almost as intoxicating as his scent, the alpha deeply regretted not ever taking the chance to get to know the omega before now.

 

The dance ended with the two of them breathless and laughing.

 

“Well I’d say that’s another win in your book Mr. Katsuki,” Viktor murmured in his dance partner’s ear.

 

Yuuri _giggled_ in response and pulled himself closer to the alpha.

 

“Viktor, you smell so nice,” the omega mumbled back before sticking his nose in Viktor’s neck and inhaling near his scent gland.

 

Viktor froze before lightly pushing Yuuri away. “We should get you back to your hotel room.”

 

“Only if you come with me, I want you with me Viktor,” the omega happily mumbled as Viktor moved to wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist and bring him back to his hotel room.

 

Viktor planned on taking the omega back to his room, maybe leaving him his number, and then leaving for his own room.

 

However, Yuuri couldn’t remember where his room was, and was getting more and more touchy feely by the second. Yuuri’s scent was starting to get even more irresistible by the second, and was starting to take on notes of spicy arousal.

 

Yuuri finally huffed in annoyance as they scanned yet another floor for his room.

 

“Viiiiiiktor, I need you, take me to your room,” he spoke in slurred English.

 

Part of the alpha’s brain short-circuited.

 

“Yuuri you’re not in the right frame of mind...”

 

“Nuh uh, I want you, I’ve always wanted you,” the smaller man mumbled as he moved to bury his face in Viktor’s chest, spreading around more of his intoxicating scent.

 

Viktor sighed. He could take the other man back to his room, and hopefully the alcohol in his system would put him to sleep.

 

“Ok, we can go,” he responded softly, and was met with a happy noise and Yuri snuggling even more into his chest.

 

It took them less than five minutes to get to Viktor’s hotel suite.

 

Once they were inside Yuuri started to remove his clothes, mumbling something about it being hot.

 

Viktor could only stare as the omega began removing his clothes, stripped down to his boxers before turning his attention back to Viktor.

 

“Are you going to take yours off too?” he questioned blearily.

 

“It might not be a good idea if I did…”

 

That earned a whine from Yuuri as he drunkenly flopped on the bed, with his ass in the air.

 

“But I need you Viktor, you smell so nice and you’ll take care of me. Please alpha…”

 

At that moment Viktor’s brain shut off for a moment or two once more, just the combination of the adorable omega on his hotel bed begging for him and then noticing a very obvious wet spot on said omega’s boxers was almost too much for him to handle.

 

Yuuri was in heat _and wanted him to mate him._

 

This perfect adorable omega wanted him, and trusted him to take care of him, and right now he was trying to think of a really good reason why he should say no.

 

The alpha let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and started shedding his layers of clothing as he approached the bed.

 

He moved behind Yuuri and placed a soft touch to his back, rubbing it in soothing circles. The omega gasped in response and arched into the touch.

 

“Please alpha I’ve wanted you all night…”

 

“Ok, but if you need me to stop I will.”

 

Viktor took his time running his hands over the omega before bringing his hands to the smaller man’s waistband and pulling off his boxers. He then maneuvered Yuuri so the two of them were facing each other, and leaned down to press a kiss to the other’s mouth.

 

The kiss started slow but quickly turned into a battle of tongues mixed with a little bit of teeth. After a few minutes Viktor broke the kiss and started venturing south, he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s scent gland, wanting so bad to bite it and mark Yuri as his, but that was a decision that shouldn’t be made while the two of them were intoxicated.

 

Viktor turned his attention to Yuuri’s nipples alternating sucking and fondling them till they were both hard pebbles. The alpha left a trail of kisses as he ventured downward towards his goal and gave Yuuri a small smile before pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. Tentatively he took the omega’s cock in his mouth sucking ever so softly.

 

That apparently was enough for Yuuri who buried his hands in Viktor’s hair urging him to go further.

 

“Please…need you in me too,” he whined out.

 

Viktor did as he was told and moved to circle Yuri’s entrance, moaning around the omega’s cock when he felt the massive amount of slick that he had produced.

 

He was able to slip a finger in quite easily and didn’t take long before he was able to add two more. Yuuri moaned beautifully when he did, rocking his hips into his mouth and hand. Less than a minute later the omega released into his mouth, still clutching his hair and breathing heavily. Viktor swallowed licking at the little bit that had dribbled out of his mouth.

 

“Viktor…. please…need your knot,” he gasped out as he continued to rock back onto the hand fucking into him.

 

The alpha swallowed heavily.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, please just need you now. Always need you….”

 

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice, he clumsily removed his boxers before grasping his cock and lining it up with Yuuri’s dripping hole.

 

Both men gasped as Viktor pushed in, Yuuri scrambled grasping at the alpha and clutching at his back. Viktor took his time adjusting before he started thrusting, and Yuuri immediately rolled his hips back to meet the alpha’s pace, his nails digging into Viktor’s back and scratching as he moaned in ecstasy.

 

That was enough for Viktor to start fucking into Yuuri at a furious pace, groaning as he felt his knot start to swell and catch on Yuuri’s rim when he thrust.

 

Before he could knot his omega came a second time spilling between both their stomachs, the fluttering around his cock was enough to send him over the edge as he buried himself fully inside Yuuri and knotted him.

 

Yuuri looked up at him with a blissful smile before touching Viktor’s face. “It’s just like a dream,” he mumbled out before his eyes fluttered close.

 

Viktor smiled and rearranged them so they could sleep comfortably and then he too fell asleep.

 

\--

 

Viktor’s body woke him up around 9 AM with the need to pee.

 

He was pleasantly surprised to find a warm body next to him, though when he thought about last night he was slightly mortified to remember what he’d done. He’d taken advantage of an omega, a drunk one too.

 

He quickly went to the bathroom and came back, and Yuuri was still out cold, so Viktor paced around the room for a bit. The alpha knew that he shouldn’t have slept with Yuuri last night, but alcohol and a pleasant smelling omega can make a deadly combination.

 

And Yuuri had been _amazing_ last night, Viktor had to find some way to make it up to him. Deciding that getting the omega breakfast would be the best idea, since he’d most likely still be in heat. Once Yuri finished his heat he’d take him out and grovel for forgiveness.

 

That was a great plan.

 

He threw on some of his practice clothing and made his way out to go get some food for Yuuri.

 

\--

 

When Viktor came back it was to an empty room, he wanted to cry. He had just fucked things up with one of the most amazing omegas, no one of the most amazing _people_ he’d ever met.

 

He tired texting some of the other skaters to see if they’d seen Yuuri, but none of them had. He was hoping he’d at least get to apologize to the man in person, or maybe get his contact information.

 

Such was his luck.

 

\--

 

The next few months were a blur for Viktor; he kept hoping he’d see Yuuri at Four Continents at least, but he didn’t show there or Worlds.

 

Viktor was starting to get depressed; he really wanted to see the other man again.

 

Then the announcement came out, an official statement from Yuuri Katsuki saying he was retiring.

 

Viktor couldn’t believe it.

 

So he did what any logical minded alpha on a mission would do. Found out where Yuuri’s hometown was and booked a flight and a room at the only onsen left in Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a thank you to my wife ([ElvenArcher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher)) for beta reading for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! First chapter is kinda short, the other's will be longer and I'm going to try to update this on a weekly basis. :)
> 
> A big thank you to my wife (ElvenArcher) for beta reading for me. <3


End file.
